Talk:Seddie/@comment-4492525-20130804220754
Hey everyone. It's Icy and I'm on my old old OLD account. Now I know what your thinking, why is your username SeddieAndCreddieForeverAndAlways?Well, I used to be just neutral and that's when I came on the wikia and changed my username, I tried changing my username back to SeddieForeverAndAlways but it wouldn't let me change it again. :( Just a heads up just because I comment doesn't mean I'm going to be on the wikia 24/7 like I used too. Just occasionally (rarely). I just wanted to say thank you to T-Bo for telling the wikia what I've been up to. It's true, I have been experiencing some rude comments and bullying towards me (again). Both on the internet and in real life, but mostly in real life. And school hasn't even started yet. Now some people might call me an attention seeker for posting this on here, but just for the record smart ass I'm not trying to get attention. I could care less about attention honestly. And I'm speaking the truth here. I mean sure I tell the internet my personal life, but I've never gone into personal personal deep thoughts on the internet. I'm not going to share those, because I don't want to freak you guys out. P.S. I watched Sam and Cat last night and saw that Sam called Freddie "My boy Freddie B from Seattle". Don't go crazy you guys. I mean sure, it was sweet that she didn't call him a rude nickname, and it was sweet and all, but don't make a big deal out of it. Dan just wants to trick you guys. Stop freaking out. You can have your "ASDFGHJJKL FANGIRLING" moments like I did after that, but then just calm down. Lol Okay now back to what I was talking about, I also have anxiety because I tend to freak out over everything. It's gotten to the point where I'm about to dial 911. Anyone else sick of pedophiles, rapists, kidnappers, etc. etc.? What has our society turned into anyways? And the worst part is that, this has been going on forever. Hey, I bet even the times where Adam and Eve were alive. I'm mad because I keep getting called a b**** and have been told to f*** off. Sick isn't it. I just hate my life right now. I've thought about suicide before. But then I'd think twice about that. I won't commit suicide. Why I'm depressed: F******* Dan Schneider. He messed with our feelings and he knows it. And other sh** that has been happening in my life, but I'm not going to get into that. Now into my figure skating life, this week is the test. And what I mean by test is, we go on the ice and the coaches basically test our moves that we learned and see if we can pass to go to the next level. Good news is, my coach says I'm going to pass this week :) :) We will see about that Wednesday and Saturday, but I'm feeling confident! <3 And my next competition is in October, so I'm looking for a dress and music for that already. I just wanted to say to you guys, thank you for always being there and supporting me. Lmao, and I know some of you are just going to comment "k" or "no prob" after me writing this post that took me a half hour to type. Lol. Anyways, I love you all. -Icy